Next Stop, Oslo
by iDEALITYjUnctioN
Summary: Matthias met an angel on the train station that day and is far too determined not to lose him.
1. Chapter 1

Matthias sat alone.

The bench where he was situated felt as if it could be an iceberg, so cold it was making his rear end numb. He sighed into the large scarf around his neck clutching the starbucks lifeline tighter trying to coax some warmth out of the drink before it was gone and he was left with only the bench for sad comfort.

The Dane didn't know why he was here, why he was wasting his days of freedom at a train stop when he could be out with his friends, partying, drinking and a million other things. Why was he here? Clutching a lukewarm coffee staring out among the swarming wasps of people in the station? People with places to go people to see...

He sighed again, burying himself deeper into the confines of his scarf, praying for the days of hardship to be over. Sadly money never grew on trees even in cities as beautiful as this, cold ran deep at it's core.

"Is this seat taken?"

Matthias looked up. His breath caught, eyes widened. He could only stare in numb, strangely elated, shock at the figure in front of him.

_An angel _He thought in awe _... Is that an angel?_

The angel was short, hair cut to his chin, hanging down in iron straight strands that just touched his face like the soft features were a picture to be framed. He stood straight and clean, eyes ice blue and strangely emotionless. They looked down on the Dane with an unreadable, but far from judgemental expression. He wore a worn leather jacket that almost seemed an extension of his own body and red nike high tops

_He's got to be an angel..._

Matthias snapped out of his awed daze long enough to choke out a reply.

"U-uh... No!... No ones... Uh... Sitting here."

He cringed, that sounding idiotic even to him. The stranger seemed to agree as he raised a thin blonde eyebrow, but sat down anyway his eyes leaving the Dane to follow the erratic tracks of the people milling around the station. Matthias watched his eyes in silence, his stunned brain leaving no room for thought other than one word.

_TALK!_

_"_So... Uh... Do you come here often?" Matthias almost smacked himself, it was a trainstation for godsake! What kind of stupid ass question-

"Yeah I do..." Matthias looked up surprised, the angel's voice was dull but it felt like music to his ears. "I can't say I enjoy it though..."

Matthias shrugged pushing through his shock a little high at his small victory of hearing the angel's voice once more "Really? Who wouldn't love big crowds, the smell of engine grease and loud whisles every five seconds?"

The angel's lips quirked a little and Matthias almost fainted, it was not quite a smile but it was victory enough "Shocking, I know, but I can't see myself being in Bergen for very long."

Matthias nodded "Where are you headed? Out of the country?"

The angel shook his head, his brows creasing in worry. Matthias felt his stomach drop, had he said something wrong. The angel turned towards the swarm once more, his eyes returning to their emotionless ice.

"No, I'm going to Oslo to visit some relatives." He said simply, he turned to the Dane, the intensity of his gaze causing goosebumps to bubble up to his skin "What about you? Going anywhere special?"

Matthias shook his head, disappointed as the angel turned away. "Just going home, I work part time at a flower shop downtown. For some spare cash, ya know?"

The angel nodded his understanding and Matthias felt that he did understand more than that, he felt like he knew just as much about hardship as the Dane himself.

The angel opened his mouth to reply when the sound of an intercom cut through the steamy, billowing air of the station.

_"Transit 122 Now boarding, all passengers please make their way to platform three. Transit 122 now boarding, all passengers make their way to platform three. Thank you."_

Matthias felt his stomach drop as the angel pulled out his ticket and checked it with a furrowed brow. He stood, Matthias had to resist the urge to jump up with him. Holding onto the side of the bench to keep himself from dragging the beautiful boy back down.

"That's my train." The angel told him, hoisting a backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh... Well... It was nice talking to you..." _Don't go. Don't go! _

_"_You too..." _Stay, please stay!_

Matthias watched the angel as he disappeared into the crowd, swarming with the wasps of people that bred around the cold platforms of the train station. He watched the place where the beautiful angel had disappeared for who knows how long, missing his train by a long shot. Knowing he wouldn't have the strength to get up even if he tried to.

Finally the day faded into night and the wasps all dissipated to their nests, alone and confused the Dane sat on the tundra of a bench and a half empty frozen cup of coffee he didn't feel the need to drink anyway. With a low, defeated sigh he stared down at his useless ticket _I didn't even get his name... _He thought his devastation shining through even in his own thoughts.

All at once he stopped, eyes wide, butt leaving the horrible contact of the bench he sprung away from his hours long perch towards the almost abandoned ticket booth, a teenage girl looking bored leaning on the dirty counter top.

His resolve thickened, his pace sped a small piece of paper clutched in his palm. Something almost like triumph found it's way into his chest and elated skull. Only one thought pushed through his ecstatic brain.

_Next stop, Oslo..._

**_END_**

**A/N **Oh dear god! It's 1 am. I really should be sleeping soundly but instead I am writing this story... God, I must really love you all. Just joking, you all are nothing but vessels to my creative licsence.

... Uh... I'm going to go to sleep now before I start making jokes and shit really hits the fan.

May turn into a series, who knows?

Tell me what you think.

In the MORNING!


	2. Back to the Train

**Chapter Two; Back to the Train. **

Matthias slumped back against the familiar damp chill of the train station bench, his heaving breaths billowing clear white steam into the snowy air. It was late winter, Oslo.

Three months since he saw the angel.

Three months since he lost him in the cold.

Three months, and he was still looking.

The first trip had been a whim, a foolhardy search brought to reality by a bored foolhardy man. Foolhardy or lovestruck, Matthias was yet to differentiate. The first trip had seemed, then and now, nothing more than something to ease his troubled mind, not even getting the name of the angel on earth, but now, now it was something else.

He had returned to Bergen late that night tired, broken and cold as the bench where he sat. Right then he had promised to not do such stupid things again... Oh how he hated his lack of self control.

The Dane did return to Oslo the next day, buying a ticket from the same till, from the same woman. Starting down every street, tapping on people's shoulder trying to describe the boy, the angel, without a name or a face. Most people stared at him like he was crazy, funny how he was starting to believe them. The sidelong glances and the nervous whispers, he wondered if he really was going insane. Chasing down a ghost of a boy, a figment of his starved brain.

Whatever he felt, or whatever he didn't, it made no difference. Each day he bought a ticket, each day he searched down the cold Oslo streets and each day he came home as he did the first day;

Broken. Tired. Cold.

Cold like he was now. Empty inside, eyes seeing the smoke and steam he saw everyday as the last trickle of people fell through the cracks in the frosted pavement like rain on the cold sidewalks but not really seeing. His eyes glazed with thought and regret. He knew this all was foolish, all of it, every sense he had left told him to give up. To go home, to get drunk, to do anything to get away from whatever had taken hold in his mind and clamped his common sense to a state of nonexistence.

The Dane shivered, wrapping his jacket further around himself trying to close in more warmth than the flimsy cloth was worth. It was no good though, besides, he didn't feel the cold so much anymore.

_..She was covered in leather and gold, twenty one years old..._

_M_atthias lifted his head, leaving the chilled confines of his scarf. The music drifted its way through the almost abandoned train station. The sound found it's way through the small cracks in the pavement, lifting the chill almost. Lighting the world.

..._I lost her in the cold. It's unfair, she's out there... Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn. _

The Dane stood. His eyes wide, his rear end not missing the loss of the cold stone as he took off down the train platform. His loud footfalls echoed out over the slick, icy walls.

_... She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn..._

The sound intensified, thinckening the Dane's drive. He didn't know why this song was drawing him so, or how it did. But something about it made it seem connected to the angel, the angel he had been yearning for for so long.

He turned a corner, his shoes slipping on the wet pavement. He jogged forward his ears perking as the lyrics implanted themselves in his brain.

_... Little miss perfect sitting at a train stop...Red nike high tops listening to hip-hop... _

Matthias felt his heart jump into his throat; _It has to be him! It has to be! _He turned another corner finding himself in a small crowd of people stepping off of a latenight train. The Dane searched frantically, his heart hammering.

_... While we were waiting, starting conversating... Before I got a name, along came a train... _

The music drew his wandering gaze to the left, a head of blonde hair pointing from the crowd heading away from him. Matthias shoved past any people in his way, mumbling quick and meaningless 'sorry's to the outraged passengers. He ran through the steam, hand reaching out to clamp on the shoulder of the angel he had met long ago. The figure jumped spinning towards him...

... Matthias felt his heart sink.

The face looking back at him, outraged to be sure, but not the face of the angel he had seen that day. He looked at the ground, his exitement fluttering away like falling snow as it did the very first day.

"...- The hell do you think you're doing?!" Matthias snapped back to reality, his eyes searching the face of the outraged person. Who was it? Did it matter? All that mattered was that it was not who he wanted to be standing in front of him.

"Uh... Sorry..." He mumbled, looking at the ground. "I thought you were someone else..."

The person grumbled a little more before turning back around and stomping away. Matthias didn't bother to watch him go, he was too lost in his own misery. Slouching his shoulders forward he slumped to the nearest bench and collapsed, head in his hands, heart on his sleeve. He didn't dare look up, the smoke and steam reminding him too much of the day he met the angel, the day his whole world was broken into shards of what it used to be.

What was once tidy and relatively orderly was now a fools mission for something he could never achieve. Never. He sighed into his gloved sanctuary choking back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

_... Next stop; Brooklyn... Next stop; Brooklyn..._

Matthias paused, puzzling over the sound. Was that...? He pulled his heavy head out of his hands before his breath caught and his eyes went wide.

An angel.

His angel.

"Is this seat taken?"

Matthias sputtered, his dumb struck brain only able to form a stuttered sentence, no better than their last meeting.

"Uh... No!" He took a breath "No ones si-sitting here..."

The angel nodded plopping down next to him, the angel stole a glance that took the Dane's breath away, and then a double take that made Matthias fight the urge to faint.

"Hey... Do I know you..?"

Matthias nodded as nonchalantly as he could "Uh... Yeah! We here a couple months ago... You were going to visit some relatives...?" Matthias cringed, hating the way that sentence sounded.

Thankfully his angel didn't seem to notice "Oh yeah." His voice lacked light and colour but the bird song that whispered lullabies was hidden beneath the cold tone. Matthias swallowed hard "I remember now..."

The Dane licked his lips "So... How did it go? The visit... I, uh, mean..."

The angel shrugged "It was fine, I have good family in Oslo..." _I was looking for you everywhere... _

"Did you stay for the whole three months?" _That's how long I've been thinking about you..._

"No. I've been going back and forth for the last little bit." His eyebrows furrowed, a look of thought crossed the angel's features "Looking for a job, not much success though..." He shook his head, retreating into his scarf. Matthias had to bite back a smile, he looked too gorgous with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." He looked at the Dane, his icy gaze making Matthias forget how to breath "I don't think I ever got your name...?"

"Matthias." The Dane told him, his heart leaping into his throat "Matthias Kohler..."

"Lukas Bondervik."

_An angel... _

Lukas sighed looking out over the empty platform. His icy gorgous eyes scanning the steamy scene in front of him shivering a little retreating into the confines of his scarf. Clutching his hand in a small ball, as if a warm drink was meant to be there comforting his chilled body.

He turned to Matthias "Do you like coffee?"

Matthias smiled an one thousand watt smile "Who doesn't?"

The angel raised an eyebrow at the Dane, fidgiting almost nervously with his jacket until he finally sighed, standing.

"I'm cold. Would you like to join me for some coffee?"

Matthias smiled, popping up beside the angel. His body no longer felt the chill of the cold or the emptiness of regret. All he could feel was a bubbling happiness that spread through him like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Only if you're paying!"

"I'm not paying for you, idiot."

"But _Lukas..." _

"No."

The bickered their way out of the train station up towards the lights of Oslo shining overhead, silloueting them both in dazzling neon and artificial suns.

Matthias wouldn't have it any other way.

_... Oh I wonder will we ever meet again? Yeah I wonder if we'll ever meet again.. I hope we do..._

_... Somewhere in Brooklyn..._

_** END**_

**A/N; **So this is my second chapter... What is with me and writing late at night...? Anyway! Tell me what you think. All lyrics belong to Bruno Mars and Hetalia belongs to... NOT ME!

-Artemis


End file.
